


In A Daydream

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: When Alec wakes up before Magnus, he remembers a request Magnus asked him and fulfills.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 252
Collections: Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	In A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently cold weather days are the times my muse kicks into overdrive (and for some reason we have a lot right now)
> 
> For quite sometime my muse has wanted me to sit down and write a Consensual Somnophilia fic but at the same time my muse was also didn't have a clue on where to start at until kinkymagnus and their anons inspired my muse. 
> 
> Huge thanks to the lovely kinkymagnus for being my beta! 💜

It's one of those very rare mornings, when Alec woke up for no reason in particular, (or at least he thought so at the time but that will be explained) and was just unable to fall back asleep, no matter how much he tried to. 

Which is _a damn shame_.

Because he was so warm, comfortable in his position of being naked and with his arm thrown over and spooning Magnus, who is very beautiful and also naked. 

But in the end Alec couldn't just lay there, admiring Magnus. Thanks to his restlessness and the urge of having to go to the bathroom.

So he got up- slowly and carefully, as to not wake up his husband and went to their large bathroom a few feet away from their bed to take care of himself. 

Once Alec was done in there, (brushing his teeth also because morning breath is God awful) he walked back in their bedroom and noticed through the open curtains that Alicante's weather had changed, it was cloudy and raining lightly. Which was perfect for today since he and Magnus didn't plan on going anywhere on their day off. 

And then his eyes drifted over towards the bed- and at the sight he saw, Alec's breath hitched and heat flared up through him. His cock throbbed, already becoming semi hard. 

_Fuck_.

Magnus had shifted into a different position after he left.  
  
Now Magnus was laying on his back, his face was turned, looking at the window, his hair a wild bedhead mess and the golden satin sheets were around his hips, exposing his body covered with Alec's marks, old fading and new darker ones he had just placed on there yesterday. 

_Double fuck._

He was just so beautiful, a beautiful _angel_.

Of course Magnus is always _fucking beautiful_ \- but something about Magnus's morning look just made him even more beautiful, it wasn't possible but yet it was. 

Again- _fuck_ , right now all Alec could think about doing was just pulling down those sheets and making his husband become a mess- oh, _oh_ , his mind reminding him of what he had promised Magnus, he'd do a few days earlier. 

It seems that his body woke him up for a reason, after all. 

And that reason being- to fuck Magnus while sleeping, wake him up on his dick.

Something Alec has done before. 

Yeah, he has done this before.

Well, actually quite a _few times before_ and Alec has Magnus's full consent, because it was Magnus's fantasy after all. 

Magnus had admitted it to him, on their anniversary vacation while they were in Paris. Something Magnus has always wanted to do, but never felt comfortable telling his previous partners about it until Alec came along.

Magnus never trusted anyone enough with this, for them to treat him good and right in such a vulnerable moment, but there he was telling Alec, because he knew that Alec would do just that. 

It had made Alec's heart stuttered at the time with fondness.

They talked thoroughly about it of course, after Magnus told him. Made sure they went over everything, a safe word just in case and Magnus's full consent before he did what Magnus wanted him to do.

Few days later Alec fulfilled his fantasy, with the Paris morning light beaming down on them, as Magnus had awoken slowly to the feeling of being stretched wide and Alec's cock sliding in and out of him slowly, hearing the wet sounds coming from his cunt, heat just flowing through him and Alec's lips on his skin.  
  
Alec whispered praises to him, talking about how _wet_ Magnus was for him, that he was a good _princess for him_.

Magnus was so overwhelmed with the burning pleasure, that knot in his stomach was just so tight, ready to snap- which it did once Alec brought his hand down to his clit and rubbed it just right and he came all over Alec’s length.  
  
(And Alec squeezed another orgasm out of him before he came, because Magnus is always sensitive after he comes.) 

Ever since, whenever Magnus gets an itch. He mentions it to him and a few days later Alec fulfills his request.

Magnus brought it up last week, after not being woke up with Alec inside of him for months, due to their work schedules.

Alec can't believe he almost forgot about it, until his body reminded him.

He's gonna make do on Magnus's request.

Except, Alec is gonna try something _different_.

Usually he prepared Magnus slowly, trying not to awaken him before sliding his cock into Magnus's pussy. But not today.

Alec's going to make Magnus come, while sleeping.

Shouldn't be hard to achieve, because he did wreck Magnus, beautifully last night.

Alec took the shorts steps over to their bed, arousal curling within him as he grabbed the sheet and tossed it over to the side, revealing Magnus's whole body to him. He can't help but lick his lips and his cock twitch, fuck he almost forgotten what this was like. 

Alec slowly crawled back into bed, not stopping until he was hovering over Magnus, supporting himself with one hand. His face right by Magnus's, whose lips are slightly parted with soft noises that sound like _purrs_ falling out. Again he's so fucking beautiful. 

A smile spreads across Alec's face, bringing up his free hand to brush aside a piece of Magnus's hair that was in his face before leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips, that caused Magnus to stir some, closing his mouth and turning his head towards Alec, but still asleep. 

_Hmm_ , _just perfect_. Alec thought to himself, leaning down again to press open mouth kisses on Magnus's skin. First with his neck, nipping and sucking gently on his marks already there, hearing Magnus's breathing hitch and shifting again, before settling back into his sleep, a chuckle escaped Alec, trailing his lips down further. 

He stopped at Magnus's chest, deciding to play a bit with his nipples. Alec took one in between two fingers, pinching and opened his mouth at the same time to lick right over the other one. Magnus let out a high pitch whine, hips wiggling- Alec just smirked, doing it again to hear that whine. 

God, he's so beautiful, and fuck Alec is such a sap.

Once Alec got his nipples hard and wet with his saliva, he slid further down, making sure to caress every inch of Magnus's body with his large hand.

That has Magnus shivering in his sleep, chest rising and falling fast but steady. 

Soon, Alec reaches Magnus's lower half and straightens his body up some. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself before placing his hands on Magnus's thighs and spreading his legs apart slowly. 

Alec had to bite down hard on his lip, to keep in the moan threatening to spill from him from the sight of Magnus's pussy. He was already _wet_ with slick, clenching around nothing, his clit was throbbing- just fuck. 

"Fuck, kitten.. you're already wet," Alec muttered to himself, rubbing his long fingers along Magnus's wet folds, gathering slick on his fingers. _Holy shit_ \- Magnus moaned softly, wiggling again, clearly wanting more and he never denied Magnus anything he wanted.

Alec brought his other hand up to Magnus's clit. Using his fingers to tease him, rubs circles around his clit. Magnus whimpered loudly, tossing his head back, his cunt and clit twitch with need and more slick leaks out.

Somehow Alec felt himself become even harder, a strong wave of heat overcoming him and his cock dribbling out cum, having to fight the urge to just fall back on his plan and slip into Magnus's cunt just right then. 

No, he needed to stick to his plan of making Magnus orgasm while asleep.

Alec had to take a couple deep breaths in to regain his control before he could move on. He rubbed harder on Magnus's clit, then taking his fingers away and Magnus let out a whine in his sleep, clearly upset that the hands were gone. 

Alec caressed Magnus's leg softly, reassuring that there was more to come. Magnus's body relaxed under his touch, settling back into a calm, not-moaning sleep. 

But that wouldn't last long though with his plan.

Then Alec is moving his body as gently as he could on their bed into a position now where he's now laying down on the bed, his face just inches away from Magnus's cunt. And yet Alec stayed away from his pussy for this moment, instead turned his attention to Magnus's thigh. 

Bringing his hand up to hold onto Magnus's thigh, Alec began to pamper the skin with kisses. Soft and sweet kisses that had Magnus sighing out in complete content. 

Yeah his idea is to make Magnus come, but it's not gonna stop him from giving Magnus the love and softness during it.  
  
That's just who Alec is, okay. 

After Alec is finished leaving kisses behind on his thigh, he sets his sights on Magnus's cunt, still wet and begging for his attention. God, how he could make Magnus like this, just amazing. 

Alec moved in closer, until his face was right on Magnus's pussy, the air from his mouth blew right onto him, pulling a moan from Magnus. Alec sees his clit twitch hard- it made his cock ache with need and more come leaks from the tip and onto the bed below. He can't take it anymore. 

Diving right in, Alec licked over his folds, cleaning up some of his slick and the action got a reaction from Magnus, who moaned louder than before, arching his back and hand gripping the pillow. Alec smiled at this and dragged his tongue along his vulva, feeling Magnus become even wetter. 

Magnus was letting out high-pitched moans, head tossing side to side, as Alec dipped his tongue into his cunt for a split second before dragging his mouth up to his clit and closing his mouth around the nub, _sucking hard_.

It tore a startled shout from Magnus, and Alec had to pull away, thinking that had awoken his husband. But yet when Alec looked at him, his eyes were closed, he was breathing harder but he was _asleep_ still.

He used the hand that was still on Magnus's thigh to rub circles in hopes to calm him some. Magnus whimpered lowly, cunt twitching with need. Alec didn't stop until he felt Magnus relax again and he leaned in, flicking his clit with his tongue. 

Alec went a bit slower this time, sucking Magnus's clit gently, listening to high-pitched noises escaping from him once more, they made his cock dribble out a long string of come onto the sheets below. Fuck, the things Magnus did to him. 

Didn't take long for Alec to decide to slide his mouth back to Magnus's cunt, to finally make him come from his mouth and fingers. He dipped his tongue back into Magnus's cunt, licking. 

Magnus's reaction was a high mewl, fingers digging into the pillow again and raising his hips. Alec brought up one hand that was on his thigh to pin Magnus's hips down on the bed, a whimper pinches out from Magnus's chest. 

Alec continued to lick, going deeper with each one, Magnus squirmed under his hold. Using his free hand, Alec easily slips a finger in alongside his tongue, tearing another loud moan from Magnus's mouth and his cunt clenched tighter around his finger. 

It amazes him how Magnus can still be so tight, even after he thoroughly stretches him out. Just- fuck. 

The noises coming from Magnus's throat are getting louder, with each lick and movement of his finger. Magnus is squirming more and Alec can feel around his finger the walls are becoming even tighter, a sign that Magnus isn't too far away from coming. 

All he needs to do is find that spot, that spot that always makes Magnus see stars, it should be enough to make him come. 

Alec gave one last lick to his cunt, before pulling away. Magnus lets out a whine of loss, quickly changes into a moan as he slides another finger alongside the other, moving them in and out at a fast pace, searching for that spot. 

It doesn't take him long once Alec decides to crook his fingers and _pressed_ against Magnus's sweet spot. 

" _Oh_!" Magnus gasped, spreading his legs wider and burying his face into the pillow. Basically close to waking up now, but Alec will have him coming in the next moments. 

Alec smirked, pressing that spot hard three times, then Magnus is coming.

Magnus moaned loudly, body shaking, walls tightening around the fingers as he _squirts_ hard. 

Alec didn't expect it, he thought slick would leak all over his hand but instead Magnus _squirts_ so hard on him.  
  
Magnus’s come lands on Alec’s face, he can’t help but lick his lips, groaning deeply in his chest. His stomach clenched and his cock ached with such need to be inside. Fuck- he loves it whenever he makes Magnus come on his face. 

He continued to slide his fingers in and out of Magnus's soaking pussy, gently fucking him through orgasm waves, watching his clit twitch and his body shift even more now, moaning. It's obvious that he's right there on the verge of waking up.

Alec already did what he planned, so it was time that he woke up his beautiful husband to continue this further.

"Come on, _princess_. Wake up," Alec said, curling his fingers into that spot again, a loud whimper comes from Magnus's throat and his eyes begin to open. 

For awhile there Magnus thought he was dreaming of Alec fucking him.

Honestly. 

Dreaming of his husband, staring down at him with that dominant gleam in his eyes but there was love in those eyes, Magnus felt safe and loved, because it's Alec. 

He trusted him with his entire soul.

Magnus dreamt of being pampered with kisses all over his body, neck, chest, thighs. But soon those kisses had turned into teasing, Alec sucking marks on his skin, to show that Magnus was his only, teasing his nipples until his cunt was throbbing with need, wanting anything inside. 

Then the next thing Magnus knew, his husband was where he wanted him, in between his legs eating him out. Making him moan and squirm so much that Alec pinned his hips down with large hands, he had whimpered, feeling even more _turned on_ but still safe. Alec took turns licking his cunt to tease his clit, that heat flowing through his body from it, taking him to that high of pleasure. 

He never felt so tired but yet alive at the same time. 

Alec had brought in fingers at some point, made quick work of breaking that pressure that had been building in his lower belly and he squirted all over Alec with a loud moan. Body trembling with over sensitivity, panting for breath as Alec fucked him with his fingers through the waves. 

God he was already so gone. 

And Alec's calling out to him, calling him princess and saying he needed to wake up- _wake up_?

There's a hard press into his spot, making him whimper and Magnus slowly opens his eyes, immediately overwhelmed with heat thrumming through his veins, the sensitivity felt more intense then it did in his dream state and _there're fingers_ in his cunt. 

Magnus blinked a few times before the realization hits him that he _wasn't dreaming_ \- Alec, he's actually fucking him with his fingers right now. 

"Good morning, _princess_." Alec's voice greeted him, Magnus looked down, couldn't help the moan that escapes him when he sees Alec in between his legs, eyes dark with _love_ and _desire_ for him, a tender grin on his face and his mouth glistening with saliva and his _come_. 

Alec had made him come while he was asleep- fuck that was God he can't even come up with words.

But yet Magnus manages to try to greet his husband back. "Mornin' Alexan- _oh_!" The words are cut short though by another loud moan because Alec pushed his spot, seeing white, that pressure in the base of his spine returning once more. 

Alec curls his fingers again, harder this time pinching out a shout. More slick leaking out around his fingers.  
  
_Fuck_ Magnus is gonna come again, and very soon- if Alec keeps this up or if he decides to slide his thick cock inside him, he might come just from that.  
  
Magnus wanted that so badly. 

He’s just gonna leave himself under Alec’s complete control, he’s still too sleepy and didn’t feel like moving.  
  
Magnus trusts Alec so much, he’s gonna take good care of him and make him feel so loved, _so safe-_ no matter what.

Alec sat up from his former position, to lean over Magnus's body -fingers still inside his cunt- so he could kiss his husband softly, brushing back his hair with his other hand. "My beautiful princess."

Magnus moaned softly, closing his eyes, his cunt and clit twitching. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine, Alec always got him by saying ' _princess_ ' made him feel hot, every damn time. 

Alec smirked, placing a kiss onto his cheek, rubbing that spot that drove Magnus crazy. "Such a good princess for me, so beautiful, wanting me so badly. You came all over my face, baby, made such a mess.”  
  
The heat became more intense, Magnus’s cunt clenched tightly from the dirty talk, it never failed in turning him on even more to hear that he made _a mess_. “Sir, _please, please_.”

"Please what, princess?" Alec asked, fingers stilled. Magnus couldn’t help but whine, his clit throbbed hard. 

"Need you, need you, please, please. Fill me up, Alexander, green-" Magnus babbled, wiggling his hips just desperate for Alec.

The fingers are pulling out of him, Magnus tries to keep them in but Alec resisted, then they’re gone and his pussy clenches around nothing. He felt so fucking empty. 

"Princess, I got you, I got you.. okay," Alec told him, his hand wrapping around his leaking cock, getting ready to position himself. Magnus nodded and he continued. "Okay princess, I'm coming to fill you up with my cock, gonna make you come again."

Magnus begged high and needy. " _Please, please,_ Alexander.."

Alec doesn't waste any time, hearing the pleads. He braced himself with one hand beside Magnus's head on the pillow while the other guided his length to Magnus's folds.

The head pressed against Magnus's cunt, Alec is given no resistance and his cock slides fully into Magnus, the warm walls clamped tightly around him, the feeling nearly has him falling onto Magnus, but managed to catch himself quickly by bringing his other hand up to the pillow, supporting himself with both hands now. 

Alec took heavy breaths in, his cock twitching, pleasure overwhelmed all of his senses, fuck- he needed to get his control before he could fuck Magnus. 

All Magnus could do was let out a choked gasp, the feeling of Alec's long cock stretching him open, filling him up was just so much. It's just fucking perfect, he will never get over this sensation whenever Alec just slides right into him. Sharp jolts of pleasure shot up his body, then settled into the already built up pressure in his gut. 

His body felt so good, as Alec stayed still for a moment, he was just taken apart so easily. The nerves in his body were on overdrive, and yet at the same time Magnus was still a bit sleepy (he knows that won't last long as soon as Alec starts to move) just fucking amazing- his cunt and clit throb.  
  
Alec feels it and couldn’t keep in the loud moan. 

Just _amazing,_ everything was- Magnus felt so wrecked, loved, God, only Alec could make him feel this way. Only Alec. 

Magnus feels a hand caressing his face, this makes him open his unglamored eyes, staring up at Alec, his body shuddered from the look his husband has. _Beast_ like but yet soft at the same time. 

Again he feels so fucking safe in Alec's embrace. 

Alec's breath hitched, the cat eyes shining with tears and holding pure love for him gazing back at him. Fuck Magnus is so beautiful, so beautiful. "Baby.." 

" _Alexander_ ... _please_ ," Magnus pleaded, soft and low. 

It's all he needs. Alec slowly pulled his hips back, dick dragging against Magnus's wet walls, not stopping until he's about almost out and then Alec thrusts his hips forward, Magnus mewled loudly, burying his face into the pillow, Alec's cock rubbing his spot and he saw stars, another wave of heat crashed over him. 

A wide grin breaks across Alec's features, repeating that sharp snap of his hips to make Magnus let that noise out again.  
  
High pitched mewl tears from Magnus, who clasped down on Alec’s impaling cock. Making him groan and thrust even harder into Magnus. 

Soon the movement Alec was doing, built up into a rhythm that was perfect for them, the right speed and strength was poured into it. That has Magnus crying out Alec's name, pussy tightening around his pulsing cock, tearing a moan from Alec and his hips gave a sharper thrust forward. His eyes stayed locked on Magnus, the entire time, he looked so wrecked, a mess and so _beautiful_.

That tight pressure in his lower gut was building even more with each clench around him. Hot waves just flowed through him, making Alec sweat, fuck- he knew an orgasm couldn't be too far away from how he's feeling. 

On the other hand- Magnus, he felt like every bone in his body was gone, completely fucked to mush by Alec, crying and moaning out Alec's name with each thrust into him was all he could master. Clit throbbing, slick just leaking out all over Alec's length, the burning pleasure simmering through him, the force of Alec's thrusts are shoving him upwards, thankfully pillows are blocking the headboard. 

It's _fucking bliss_ , just letting himself by fucked like this, stretched so perfectly wide and feeling so full by Alec's cock, somehow over the sounds of his moans, he could hear his soaking pussy making noises as Alec fucks him into the bed. 

Been so long since Alec woke him up like this, he forgot how intense it got. God he missed it. 

Perfect, so perfect.

" _Oh_! _nggh_!" Magnus cried out, back arching as Alec's hips delivered sharper thrust, that has heat shooting through his body, that pressure within him got even tighter. More slick leaks out, he can't catch his breath at all, the air is just being punched out of his chest with the effort Alec is putting into his thrusts. 

Just so much, so damn much, Magnus is just overwhelmed, body shaking with pleasure. 

He loves getting lost in that high Alec brings him to. 

Magnus is so lost in it, he doesn't even notice that one of Alec's hands is off the pillow, until he feels his large hand on his body, starting at his thigh and caressing slowly up, a shiver overcomes him as Alec's hand leaves goosebumps behind. The hand doesn't stop until Alec reaches his face, fingers stroke his cheek gently and then there's soft kisses being placed on his skin. "Alexander..." 

"God, princess.. you're so fucking beautiful, so beautiful, calling out my name, taking my cock so well, so good for me. Mine, baby, only mine." Alec praised in between his kisses, Magnus's heart soared and his cunt clenched tighter around Alec from the praise, becoming even hotter and that thin thread is being pulled even tighter now. 

"Ng _hhgg_ ," Magnus whined, another sharp snap from Alec's hips knocked his words out of him, but it doesn't take him long to gather the words to say. "Only yours, _only your princess_ , Alexander- _sir_ your princess only." 

That tore the most loud moan from Alec's chest, hot pleasure went straight to his stomach and his cock twitched hard in Magnus. Fucking hell those words turned him on even more, it has his hips working even faster. "Fuck yes, you're my _princess_ only." 

Cries of his name were his only answer, as Alec worked them closer and closer to the edge of release. 

It doesn't take long, for that burning to become so intense that Magnus is wanting to come badly- it's just too much and yet he needs something else to come, he needs something, _anything_. 

But Magnus can't voice it to Alec, because the words have been fucked out of him, all there were cries and choked gasps. 

Turns out he didn't even need to, 'cause Alec felt it. The way the muscles around him were clasping around him, how higher and higher the noises falling from Magnus got. He was right there, ready to orgasm and Alec could tell he just needed something to help release that pressure he's feeling. 

"You need my help, princess? Want me to rub your clit, so you can come, make yourself even more of a mess?" Alec panted, thrusts are slightly sloppy as his own orgasm built up in his lower stomach. 

Magnus lets out another whine as Alec’s hips deliver another hard thrust, finding himself just nodding to answer Alec's question. 

And Alec knows that's all he's gonna get out of Magnus at the moment and fulfills what he said. "Gonna rub you, kitten, gonna make you squirt again all over my cock," he promised with a grunt, hand trailing down in between them, holding himself up with the other. 

Magnus cried out Alec's name, as rough fingers found his sensitive clit and applied pressure before they rub him just the right way. 

_So much, just hot, hot, hot_ \- it's- fuck it's right there, just right there. 

Alec's lips are right by his ear suddenly, as fingers flicked his clit gently. " _Come, come princess, show me how good I make you feel_ ," Alec's breath is hot on his sweaty neck, it made him shiver. Then two fingers are taking his clit in between, squeezing and there's another sharp snap of Alec's hips.

That's all it took for that burning to finally release.  
  
Magnus screamed, his head tossed back- his vision whites out on him, tensing up as the pressure within him finally broke loose, waves of pleasure courses through him, _squirting hard_ once more on Alec’s cock.   
  
Even in his pleasure high, Magnus felt Alec fucking him through his orgasm- he quivered and clenched his pussy- God he was a mess.  
  
A loud moan escaped Alec’s throat, feeling Magnus squirt on his cock- made his stomach tighten to the point where it hurt, his thrusts became sloppy, chasing after his own relief that’s right _there_.

Alec flicked Magnus’s sensitive clit, that caused him to clamp down even tighter on his length. The pleasure in his stomach snapped. He groaned loudly, shuddering as his cock pulsed and rutted his hips against Magnus, pushing his cum further inside.  
  
While coming down from his high. Magnus felt the cum being fucked further into him, Alec rode through his orgasm, all Magnus could do was whimper, cunt throbbing and his body trembled with sensitivity- that tingle trying to return once more.   
  
It’s a few minutes before Alec’s hips slow down and eventually stop- then he pulled his softening cock out of Magnus’s messy cunt, Magnus moans softly at the loss of feeling full.  
  
Alec flopped down onto his side, panting trying to regain his breathing- then he’s rolling Magnus onto his side (Magnus lets him feel too fucked out and tired) and Magnus doesn’t mind being pulled into Alec’s sweaty chest, arms wrapping around him and making him feel safe.   
  
Alec buried his face into Magnus’s hair, placing soft kisses that had Magnus melting even more into his embrace- hand caressing his stomach, being gentle and loving with him.  
  
God this is everything. 

For a bit it's peaceful silence, while they laid there and recovered from the morning sex, they just had. 

Until Magnus felt a kiss on his neck and there’s a wide grin spreading across Alec’s face and whispered to him. “Good morning for real this time, kitten.. How are you feeling?   
  
Magnus just sighed contently. “Great, like I’m on a cloud, feel so tired and boneless, pretty sure I won’t be able to walk for a while… but over all _perfect_ Alexander.” 

Alec’s grin widened, then there’s more soft kisses being placed onto his neck and sweaty hair. “Glad, kitten- so glad to make you feel this way, taken care of and loved to death.”

Magnus hummed, closing his eyes- Alec is such a loving dom, such a loving one- he can go from fucking him hard to being soft and gentle with him the next.  
  
Just felt so fucking safe with him, _always_.

And Alec continued to kiss his skin, rambling to him on what he’s gonna do next. “Also gonna make you breakfast, but before I’m gonna clean you up- prepare a nice warm bath for your muscles and clean you up. Then I’m gonna spoon you baby..”  
  
Oh- the aftercare was amazing too. Just amazing, Alec would spoil him so good afterwards, making sure he’s cleaned up, sated, warm and then cuddled him, whispering soft praises to him before Magnus fell asleep in his arms.  
  
God that sounded so good today, especially since it’s their day off and Magnus has been stressed a lot.   
  
Although it might have to wait awhile since Magnus at the moment doesn’t want to move out of his current position because it felt so good to be wrapped up in Alec’s arms, warm and happy.  
  
“Hmm, wonderful Alexander- but let’s just wait for a bit because the moment is too perfect right now..” Magnus said, Alec’s hand slid up to his arm and his lips pressed softly on his shoulder.  
  
“Of course kitten, we've got the rest of the day. Rest some before we get up, okay?” Alec agreed, a low hum is all he gets and Alec can’t help but smile. “I love you baby.”  
  
“I love you too,” Magnus repiled, already feeling sleep trying to claim him once more, just a tiny nap that’s all he’s gonna take.  
  
Alec chuckled, burying his face into Magnus’s neck again.  
  
This was such a perfect way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the fic, lovelies. 
> 
> As for what I'll be working on next? Well depends- on what the good old muse wants me to write, one minute it wants me to write something completely different, the next it wants me to write something else, never ending struggle, (it's like the one meme about writing that went around there for awhile). 
> 
> But I do know it's gonna be a trans Magnus fic (TWI, or Shadow World) may have tentacles, depends or another installment in the Mpreg Magnus series. 
> 
> Y'all can find me on Tumblr: immortals-malec, you can ask me anything on there! Fic related, or like I said anything.
> 
> Leave your thoughts lovelies, comments, kudos make my day and I really want to know what y'all thought.


End file.
